School Days
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: What happens when the women of the Smash Mansion decide that Lucas and Ness need to go to school?
1. Chapter 1

**Today this chapter was brought to you by Random Potter Fan and Sailor Saiyan007.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Super Smash Bros :'(**

* * *

'_Should I announce my thoughts tonight? I think so. I've put this off for long enough.' _

A sigh escaped the Princess's lips. Two people in particular were definitely not going to like her idea, but she felt it was the best option for them.

That night, when they had all gathered at the extremely long table for dinner, Peach cleared her throat and stood up. "Everyone, I have an idea that I would like to speak about," she began, her high-pitched voice sounding throughout the room.

"I have been thinking about this a lot lately, and... I think that Ness and Lucas should be going to school and getting an education instead of being here all day."

The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone just stared at her with blank expressions on their faces. Princess Zelda was the first to recover, she stood up and agreed saying, "I think this is a great idea." And with that chaos began. Everyone started to talk at once; no one could be heard clearly.

Ness and Lucas, the two in question, just stared in astonishment at what they were seeing. People were arguing. Over them. Going to school. _What?_

"_Quiet!_" Ness shouted, jumping to stand up in his chair. "Don't you think it should be up to me and Lucas as to whether or not we attend school?"

"That is exactly why you should go; you should say Lucas and I, not me and Lucas," Princess Zelda said.

"Really?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"The boys can learn better here, from us, than they can at a school," Snake said.

"And who would be willing to give up their time for them?" Peach asked. "Would you?"

The gruff soldier shook his head reluctantly.

"Anyone? You see, this is why they need to go to school. They need an education, but everyone here is either unwilling or unable to give it to them."

"But, what of the cost?" Everyone looked up in surprise. Lucario made a valid point, but the fact that it came from the being that was all about inner strength and thought that all worldly possessions were useless was shocking to the bunch gathered at the dinner table.

"Ja was über das?" The translator in training piped up at the few words from Mr. Game and Watch.

"Uhh… I think he said 'What about that?'… or at least that's what it sounds like." Fox spoke out.

Once again the table was reduced to mindless chatter as everyone tried to talk at once. "Excuse… Excuse me? Everyone? May I please have your attention? Pardon," Peach tried in vain to get everyone under control once more.

This time it was Falco who got the attention of the rambunctious group. Jumping up in the middle of the very long table, he yelled, "I believe the fine Princess Peach is attempting to get our attention. It would be improper to allow her to strain her delicate voice!" At that Mario started snickering, knowing precisely how not delicate her voice could be when she was angry. When all of the females in the room, Samus included, started glaring at him he got the hint and lowered his head immediately.

"Thank you Captain. You may agree with my idea of sending the youngest to school, or you may not. However I believe that if we are to live together peacefully in this household we must take into consideration other's opinions. I suggest we take a vote of sorts. If more than half of the residences in this house agree, then Lucas and Ness will be going to school. If less than half agrees then I will make sure that they get an education here. This will affect all of us, not just them, as these two young boys will need teachers. Agreed?" The group mumbled their agreements to Princess Peach's speech, and Princess Zelda stood up.

"So, shall we have a blind poll or a live poll, where we all know who voted for what?" After several minutes of discussion it was decided that there would be a blind poll as soon as dinner was over.

* * *

"One for school. Another for school. One for home school. And that's it." Princess Zelda read what was written on the slips of paper while Princess Peach tallied them on the board. "And, the results show… the boys are going to school."

The reactions of the beings in the room varied, but it was Ness and Lucas that yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" greatly overpowering the rest of the responses.

Princess Peach smiled gently at them. "Sorry boys, you have to go. You need an education."

Lucas' head fell in defeat while Ness' mouth moved as if he wanted to say something, but then decided against it. Huffing, he turned around and left the kitchen, Lucas trailing behind him.

"Oh, boys!" Princess Peach called, making them freeze, but not turn around. "Tomorrow we are going shopping to get you new clothes, supplies, and we are going to sign you up. Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight!"

Ness and Lucas groaned at the thought of going shopping with the shopaholic of a Princess. They sullenly began walking to their respective rooms once again, undoubtedly dreading the next day.

"Ooh, I like this one! What do you think, Lucas?" Princess Peach exclaimed, holding a shirt in front of Lucas. He shrugged, making the Princess smile as she placed it in the cart, to be tried on along with the dozens of other garments she had picked out for the two.

"Uh, Princess, don't you think we have enough clothes?" Lucas said timidly, hoping that she would agree.

Princess Peach eyed the nearly overflowing cart and sighed. "I guess we have enough for now. Come on, now you get to try them on! Oh, you two are going to look so cute!" She gushed. "Oh, and don't forget to come out and show me everything!"

With bitter sighs, the two young boys picked up the clothes that Princess Peach had chosen and went to try them all on. Nearly an hour later, they were done, each having only selected a few shirts and pants to purchase out of the many they started with.

Princess Peach frowned; unhappy with the meager amount they had chosen and sighed deeply, knowing they would just complain if she went back to the clothes store to pick out more. Pulling a slip of paper from her purse, she looked it over. "Now to get you two supplies. Goodness, you do need a lot of things for school."

Lucas looked at her curiously, "Didn't you go to school?"

She smiled at him. "I was taught in the palace by private tutors."

"Oh…" he said. "Well, why couldn't you have just taught us then? Surely it wouldn't have been that hard."

"I feel it is mainly the experience itself you need from school. You get to interact with so many different people, all your age. There is no one close to your age at the Smash Mansion. You need this more for friends than actual schooling," she explained.

"Oh," he said again, understanding but not liking her reasons.

Ness folded his arms across his chest. "I don't care about experiences. I don't want to go to stupid school," he said stubbornly.

Peach only smiled and shook her head.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Please leave us a review if you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brought to you by Sailor Saiyan007 and serena'darien1613!**

**Disclaimer: The rights to owning Super Smash Bros. still evade us...**

...

Lucas gulped nervously, as he eyed the building looming over him. He gulped once again and glanced at Ness. He was just glaring bitterly at the building.

"Ness?" Lucas said quietly.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"Don't you think we should just try and make the best of this? Maybe make a few friends like Peach said?" Lucas asked timidly.

Ness looked at him for a moment then sighed. "I guess you're right. Come on, we don't want to be late or anything. Peach will kill us if we are."

Lucas nodded and started walking towards the large school building, his nervousness increasing with each step. He had almost reached the building when he stopped suddenly, noticing that Ness wasn't beside him.

He quickly looked back and saw the boy frozen where they had been standing earlier. Lucas just rolled his eyes and walked into the building, knowing his cousin would come into the school soon.

Besides, they didn't even the same classes; they'd have to split up sooner or later.

* * *

Ness stared at his cousin, wondering how the timid boy was coping with this so easily. This was kind of scary... Taking a deep breath and pushing his nerves back as far as he could, he squared his shoulders.

If Lucas could do it, then so could Ness!

However this attitude was short lived, for the moment he walked into the school; he immediately froze again. People were swarming everywhere; the hall was absolutely crowded. There were just... so many people. It was astounding.

Taking another breath, he maneuvered himself around everyone and looked around for a teacher that could point him towards his classroom. He was in Classroom 122, but none of the rooms so far seemed to have numbers on them.

It was quite peculiar, but nevertheless Ness continued looking for a teacher. He also absentmindedly hoped that it would be a nice one that would help him out.

He finally found a teacher; she looked like a nice old lady. Inwardly he just hoped that her appearance wasn't just skin deep.

"Excuse me Ma'am, where is classroom 122?"

Thankfully Ness' prayers were answered and she smiled brightly at him.

"Just a little ways down this hall and on your right, son."

"Thank you," he muttered politely, before quickly running off and following her instructions.

Looking at the right side, he noted that there were now numbers.

'_Odd,' _He thought, _'There weren't any numbers up the hall, earlier.'_

He continued to look for his classroom. _'116, 118, 120... ah there we go. 122!"_

Ness smiled as he found his classroom before turning around and looking at the hallway.

It was strange... still pretty crowded, but it was exactly how he'd envisioned it to be. His smile widened a little bit as he saw Lucas disappearing into the classroom directly opposite his, he didn't seem all that nervous today.

Ness swallowed nervously before mustering all his courage and walking into the classroom before him. It had bright signs around the room, encouraging homework, happiness and reading among numerous other things.

As he was looking around the classroom, Ness wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon bumped into an older woman.

"Well, who might you be?" The young woman asked, beaming at the little boy. "Are you the new student? Ness was your name, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, his nerves struck again.

'_Stop it Ness! You can do this!' _He thought to himself.

"My name is Ms. Applebee, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ness! Well, why don't you sit down and pick a seat?" Her smile -which was as bright as her glowing blonde hair- didn't falter for a second.

Ness sat in the seat furthest from the door and in the very back of the room, trying to get as far away from everyone as possible.

There were only a few kids in the class at the time, and they all slumped in their seats looking extremely bored. Since they were seating in different area of the room, none of them tried to talk to each other, it even looked like a few of them were sleeping.

Ness felt so out of place... he didn't belong here. This was too different.

It was too quiet, Normally, if he was in the same room with as many people as there were now, it would be hard to even think of keeping up with the numerous rapid conversations. Especially when Peach, Zelda, and Samus were involved in the conversation. Though they had soft and gentle voices, the trio could talk to no end.

Ten minutes passed before the classroom was filled and the bell rang.

'_I thought school started earlier than this...'_ Ness sighed. He could have been outside with Lucas instead of inside this dreadful building! And even worse, it seemed as if his plan to sit away from everyone else wasn't working. Everyone, and he meant _everyone_ was sitting in the back of the class.

The teacher started off the class by calling out the roll. It was interesting, there were a variety of different names that Ness heard that he'd never even thought existed.

"Ness?" Finally the teacher called out his name.

"H-here!" He stuttered as the whole class stared at him.

"Class, this is our new student. Make sure you look after him today and make sure he has a nice time at school."

Well, he wasn't having a nice time. That much was for sure. He couldn't wait till this would all be over.

Ness tuned out the teacher as she began the lesson and decided to look out of the window; it was such a nice day outside. He really wished he could be outside instead of cooped up in the school building.

"Ness, pay attention please," the teacher soon said, as she saw him staring out of the window.

He felt his face heat up momentarily and turned to the board, staring blankly at it.

'_I wonder how Lucas is doing...'_

* * *

Lucas was having a great time, this wasn't as scary as he'd thought it would be!

His teacher was nice and had quickly pointed him to where his assigned seat was. It was one of the closer ones to his desk; the teacher said he was putting him there in case he had any questions, and to keep an eye on him.

This room looked like a nice and happy place where everyone had fun, with bright colors and signs filling up the walls. Lucas just sat in his seat and watched everyone as the classroom slowly filled up with more kids.

Lucas was startled when a boy came and sat down next to him.

"Hi! I'm Johnny. You must be the new kid, what's your name?" The boy smiled.

"L-l-lucas," he stuttered, shocked.

"Well, hi Lucas! Is today your first day?"

"Y-yeah," Lucas replied, still slightly flabbergasted.

"Well Lucas, I hope you like it here. Maybe we could be friends?" The boy said sticking out his right hand.

Lucas smiled slightly and shook, "S-sure. I'd like that."

Johnny's face lit up "Great! I'll introduce you to my other friends at lunch!"

"O-okay." Lucas didn't really expect to make a friend so quickly but he was glad that he had.

Then the bell rang and the teacher spoke up.

"Okay kids, settle down, it's time for roll." He proceeded to call out the roll and then continues straight into the lesson.

Lucas was absolutely fascinated the entire time, loving the information he was being taught and soaked it all in.

* * *

Time flew and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Digging the sack lunch Peach had made for him, out of his backpack, he began to follow Johnny only to stop suddenly.

"Uh, Johnny? Can I go get my cousin really quick? It's his first day too, and he's not very friendly so…"

"Yeah, sure! Let's go!" Johnny said excitedly, interrupting him.

Lucas smiled and scanned the hall for Ness. He had forgotten what the room number was, and was disappointed when he couldn't find the signature red cap of his cousin anywhere.

"Maybe we'll see him in the cafeteria?" Johny said optimistically as he noticed his new friend's disheartened face.

Lucas nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe…"

"Come on then, let's go find him!" Johnny said, practically bouncing with energy as he lead Lucas to the cafeteria.

* * *

The reason that Lucas was unable to spot Ness is because the boy had shot out of the room when the bell rang, sack lunch in hand. He followed the flow of kids into the large room and sat at a table in the back, away from the rest of the people.

He sat there until he noticed a familiar blond head coming towards him. He perked up a bit, but the happiness drained a little when he realized that there was someone following behind him.

"Ness!" Lucas greeted him. "Come sit with me and my new friend! Please?"

Ness shook his head coldly. "No, it's fine. I'll make my own friends."

Lucas looked crestfallen. "Can't we just have the same friends?"

One look at his face was all Ness needed to cave in. "... Fine."

Lucas smiled and gestured with his hand towards the table where Johnny was. Ness just sighed picked up his uneaten lunch, following Lucas back to a table crowded by people.

Right before he sat down, something- or rather some_one_- caught his eye. She was sitting a few tables away and had curly brown hair with big green eyes that looked like they could see through your soul. His breath was caught in his throat; he'd never seen someone so pretty before.

"Ness? Are you okay?" Lucas asked, staring up at his cousin from his sitting position at the table.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So, who are all these people?" He ignored the girl for now.

"I'm not sure. I only know Johnny," Lucas said, pointing to the boy next to him. Johnny grinned and began to introduce everyone at the table and saying a little bit about them.

Ness just sat there and looked bored while Lucas seemed happy to meet every one of them. Ness was just thinking about going to his table back in the corner when his head was pushed down, almost into his food. He also glanced at the girl every few minutes... he wondered what her name was.

"Whoops, not sorry," said someone from behind him. Ness turned around slightly and saw a guy over a foot taller than him sniggering with two other large boys.

The tallest one -the one who had talked- had black hair while the shorter two had honey brown eyes. Strangely enough the three of them all shared the same, cold and distant, soulless brown eyes.

Ness was starting to stand up and go tell him off when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see a worried Lucas.

"Ness, just let it go. We don't need to get into trouble on our first day."

Ness grudgingly agreed and sat back down, resisting the urge to get up and pummel the guy. Why weren't the teachers doing anything?

Shaking the thoughts away from his head, he began to eat, trying to be friendly and talk to those around him.

...

**Please leave us a review if you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is brought to you by Miss Sailor Saiyan007. Enjoy! :)**

Ness glared at the alarm clock that was currently blaring some song he had never heard of. Flapping his arm at it, he finally managed to hit the sleep button, effectively silencing the clock. Sighing, he buried his face into his pillow, trying to go back to sleep. An incessant knocking on his door made him groan loudly, signaling to the knocker the he was awake, though grudgingly.

It was Monday on his third week of school. He had unwillingly gotten up every day and had surprisingly gotten up and arrived on time, only from the efforts of Lucas urging him on. He had actually begun to make a few friends, but Lucas was the one that bloomed at school.

He had made many friends even with his shy and timid nature. Everyone seemed to take an instant liking to him; that is, everyone but the well-known school bully liked him. Ness was Lucas's shadow for the greater part of the day; everyone acknowledged him, but few took the time to actually talk to him and get to know him a little.

The bully seemed to really like picking on Ness. Whenever he was separated from the ever-popular Lucas, the bully, known as Butch, seemed to find him immediately and started teasing him relentlessly about everything one could think of, disappearing into the shadows whenever Lucas popped up again.

Ness was getting real sick of Butch. Every day he was picked on by the big oaf and he wouldn't take it much longer. The only reason he hadn't done something up to this point was because of his cousin desperately pleading with him to not do anything so they could stay.

Sighing once more, Ness pulled himself out of his pondering, falling out of his bed before he began to prepare for the torturous day ahead of him.

...

Lucas hummed to himself as he walked with Ness to school. He was really enjoying school; everyone seemed to like him and the classes were intriguing. His only concern was Ness. The boy had only made a few friends, and he would barely talk to them when he was with them. Then there was that Butch guy who always seemed to be hanging around him…

Lucas shook that thought from his head; Ness hadn't done anything bad and he dearly hoped that him cousin wouldn't do anything. Lucas knew that Ness had a short fuse and Butch was rapidly wearing it down.

A wide grin appeared on his face as he looked at the building they had just arrived at; he couldn't wait for what would happen today.

…

"What's up pipsqueak," Butch said, coming up behind Ness and giving him a rough shove.

"Leave me alone Butch," Ness said, adjusting his red hat that had gone askew.

"And why should I shrimp?" Butch taunted.

"Don't you have anyone else to pick on?" Ness asked, walking away.

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me short stuff!" Butch yelled, catching up with Ness and pushing him again.

"Stop touching me!" Ness yelled, his fuse beginning to shorten rapidly.

"'Stop touching me'," Butch mimicked in a higher pitch.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ness demanded, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides.

"Not really," Butch said with a smirk.

"So the only thing you have to do is pick on someone half your size? That's sad."

"What did you just say to me midget?!" Butch yelled, his face turning bright red with anger and slight embarrassment.

Ness was about to retort when a piercing sound when rang through the air, signaling the end of recess. Ness ignored Butch and shot towards the school building, eager to get away from the giant idiot and to the safe haven called a classroom.

...

Ness plopped into his seat at lunch. He had barely been able to pay attention during class today. All he could think about was her…

If he hadn't seen her on his way to class she wouldn't have crossed his mind until now. She was so pretty with her gorgeous brown hair and brilliant green eyes….

Ness sighed as he opened his sack lunch and pulled out the sandwich Peach had prepared for him. Taking a large bite out of it, he looked around for _her. _Allison. She always sat with a bunch of people, all of them happy and talking rapidly to each other, but few talking directly to her. Whenever someone did she would smile a smile so brilliant it would make Ness's breath catch in his throat. He loved seeing that smile and would always sneak looks at her, waiting for someone to talk to her so that she would smile.

…

Lucas was captivated.

It was the next day, and he had just seen her. She had to have been the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her twinkly emerald green eyes and luscious chocolate brown hair had his brain in a tizzy. He had seen her just before entering his classroom and he had been unable to think clearly all day.

When he saw her at lunch he nearly dropped the sandwich he had been about to chomp into.

"Hey, you okay Lucas?" his friend Johnny asked.

"Er, uh, yeah, sure, I'm fine," he stuttered out, still slightly in shock.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked, giving him an uncertain look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucas replied, now in control. Johnny shrugged and launched into another topic, Lucas nodding every so often to make like he was listening. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so gorgeous. Someone said something to her, and she gave the brightest smile he had ever seen and his breath caught in his throat. He realized he didn't even know her name and turned to Johnny suddenly. "Hey, Johnny?"

"What's up?"

"Who's that girl over there?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Her? That's Allison. She's pretty, isn't she?" Johnny said, a thoughtful look crossing his face before shrugging and turning back to his food.

"Allison…" Lucas muttered to himself. What a fitting name. She looked like an Allison.

…

Ness couldn't believe his eyes. Lucas was openly staring at Allison, at _his _Allison. He couldn't believe the one person he could truthfully call a friend was mesmerized by the same girl he was. The betrayal and hurt he felt stung his heart.

_But you never told him you liked her,_ his inner voice said to him. While he grudgingly agreed with the voice, he still felt hurt. Shouldn't Lucas have noticed? Why didn't Lucas notice? Was he too busy with the rest of his friends?

Had Ness been replaced?

_Stop thinking like that, you're only making yourself depressed, _his inner voice chided him, but the thoughts had already entered his brain and wouldn't leave him alone. The more he thought about it, the gloomier he became. He slouched in his seat and pushed his uneaten food away from him.

When the teacher blew the whistle for recess, he left readily, chunking his untouched lunch into the trashcan without a second thought. Heading outside onto the giant playground, he plopped down onto the ground and just sat there.

"Ness! I need to tell you something!" Lucas said, coming up behind Ness.

"I don't want to know," Ness replied dully.

Lucas frowned. "What's wrong Ness?"

"Nothing you would want to know."

"Of course I want to know, I'm your friend," Lucas said, flabbergasted by Ness's attitude.

"No, you're my cousin. That's the only reason you bother with me, isn't it?" Ness asked, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

"No it's not. You're my friend and my cousin, which gives me double the reasons to want to know what's wrong with you," Lucas said.

"Why don't you go play with one of your other friends that you seem to like more."

"I don't want to. I would like to talk to you!" Lucas said, Allison's face popping up in his mind.

"About what?" Ness asked, having slight difficulty retaining his dull tone.

"About a girl I like!" Lucas whispered, some excitement leaking into his voice.

"I know. I like her too. You never noticed."

Lucas pulled back as if Ness had slapped him. "What?"

"You're not deaf, you know what I said."

"What is up with your attitude?" Lucas exploded, his voice louder than Ness had ever heard it before. "Ever since we've started going to school you've been acting weird and not talking to me and I don't know what happened!"

"You want to know what happened?" Ness said, standing up. "Everything happened. You got friends. You ignored me. The only time you ever even say anything to me is when you're waking me up to come to this dump!" Ness shouted, kicking the pole he had been leaning against in anger. "I hate it here! You don't even know about freakin Butch picking on me every flipping day and you _just _learned about Allison who I've liked since _the first day of school!_" Ness yelled, his voice getting louder and louder as he continued.

"Well, maybe I would have known if you had tried a little harder!" Lucas yelled back.

"What are you two pipsqueaks yelling about?" a gruff voice said from beside them, cutting their screaming match short. Spinning around, both had to keep themselves from flinging themselves onto the intruder.

Butch.

**Mwahaha! Well, hope you liked it. And please leave a review, we love them like fat kids love cake. :D**


End file.
